


Manly Man

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Funny, Gendered Products, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek blinks at the small shelf behind the mirror. His eye twitches. What a douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly Man

The light was low in the club, the bass loud, but it had been enough for Derek to see the luminous amber of the mole doted man that stood before him, flirting in a rather unconventional manner. That is, repeatedly trip over the one inch step by the bar. The smile had been wide, the mouth open and wet and Derek was already ready to leave. ‘Stiles’ introduced himself, drank two shots and pulled Derek to the dance floor after learning his name. Derek did not consider himself a good dancer. But he could sway. And he did sway watching Stiles dance, all liquid hips and waving hands and weird faces that just made Derek smile. Derek watched two songs worth and then pulled Stiles away to get to business.

Stiles was the nearest and that is where they headed, in between beer tasting kisses and gropes that was not public appropriate. Both stepped into Stiles’ apartment, hands pulling at clothes and then there was rutting, more kisses and hands and mouth dipping into hollows under the skin. Tasting sweat off the smooth glide of perfect abs, bites connecting a wonderful spread of moles that looked so delicious. Stiles prepared himself as Derek watched on with heated eyes, eyelids at half mast, nostrils flared and when he had fucked in Stiles tight heat, condom on, Derek had to roll his eyes at the absolute perfection of the moment. It was like Stiles was made just for him, to wrap himself tight around each bend of Derek’ s shape.

Derek thrust long and deep, making Stiles groan out sounds that were almost words, making him ring out his nails on Derek’s back that made Derek fuck Stiles more deeply. Both came almost simultaneously, come spurting out of Stile cock into the space between their bellies that Derek manage to spread out as he rutted his softening cock a few more times. After pulling out, Derek tumbled onto the bed, feeling nicely mushed and sleepy. He knew that Stiles got up after sometime to clean himself. He brought back a soft cloth to wipe Derek down, the condom already tied off and thrown over the edge of the bed to discard the next morning. When Stiles got back into the bed, Derek glomped into him and went off to sleep immediately.

Derek woke up the next morning to an empty bed but the delicious smell of cooking bacon wafting into the room. Derek got up, put on his jeans with the zipper undone and walked out to the kitchen. Stiles was at the burner, cooking pancakes it looked like in one pan while in another he fried crispy films of bacon. It looked cutely domestic. 

“Hey,” Derek croaked out.

“Heyy! I hope you like pancakes. I made quite a few. And I know you love bacon cause only a heathen wouldn’t,” Stiles said cheerfully waving his spatula.

“Oh. Yeah. Thanks. Um, where’s the bathroom?” Derek asked, liking the fact that Stiles was making him breakfast.

Stiles grimaces as he said, “Oh, oh sorry man, the set up of my apartment is a bit wonky. You have to go through the balcony to the bathroom. I don’t know what the architect was thinking I can tell you. It makes you not to even pee on the days it snows, I swear.”

Derek walked slowly to the door that let out to the balcony from the bedroom, listening to Stiles talk into his pan because he was not even looking at Derek as he mumbled more. The balcony was small, hardly 5 feet in total and yes, there was the bathroom, situated in a corner of the building and very convenient for any look-sees or thieves on the prowl for a piss. Derek shook his head and stepped in. It was clean, with a showerhead in the corner. Derek did his business and then checked the shelf behind the mirror, wanting to use some mouthwash if not actually brush. When Derek opened the box, he had to blink at the small shelf behind the mirror. His eye twitched. What a douche Derek immediately though.

Products and more things were put as if on a display, and everything proclaimed in large fonts how it was exclusively for men. As in everything. There was shampoo and conditioner and moisturizer and ear buds and shower cap and even a loofah hanging from a nail and everything proclaimed in very loud words that it was all exclusively for men. Derek frowned. Stiles had not seem that macho, or that contrived about proving his manliness. Derek took down the toothpaste, which was for men too, and rubbed it around his teeth, scraping it off with water afterwards. Derek peered in some more and yes, everything in the bathroom, including the soap that had a big ‘men’ etched into it, was very macho inclined.

Derek walked back into the kitchen. Stiles was plating the pancakes into stacks. Fruits, juice, coffee and a plate of bacon was already on the table. Then Derek saw the cereal box, with a hulking man on the cover with bulging muscles looking very offended at the camera that proclaimed that the cereal had the appropriate minerals and energy that a man needs to start his morning. The more words in bubbles with big exclamation marks just made Derek think that it looked more like an instant heart attack if all that printed shit was true. Stiles was already seated and eating his pancakes with an insane amount of syrup and fruits on top. Stiles looked up and saw Derek look at the cereal box.

“Did you want cereal instead? You can have that if you want, the milk is in the fridge,” Stiles informed.

Derek, who was chomping on a bacon strip waved his hand and said, “No, no, this is good. I was just looking at the box. I don’t think I have seen that brand anywhere.”

“Hmmm, you won’t. You can buy it only at one site and I think they are kind of a survivalist group. It’s not very tasty either, truth be told. Like cheap cardboard with twice as much sugar,” said Stiles.

“So why did you buy it then?” Derek asked, figuring that was a safer question to ask then point out that everything Stiles owned was proclaimed for men only.

“It was a bet,” Stiles replied while munching on a strip of bacon now.

“A bet?” Derek asked, brows furrowed.

“Ya man. See, I have this friend, Lydia, and she is super bright and works at CERN and we have an active bet as to who can get more ridiculous gendered product. The one with the most finds before we meet again gets a free dinner from the loser at the place and date of choice. It is crazy how many companies do that, just label something ‘for men’ with more aggressive looking workings and sell things,” Stiles said shaking his head. He gave a snort as he added, “Lydia now hates the colour pink from the depth of her brilliant soul. I mean, I don’t make as much as her so end up everything I buy, but she has hers collected in this ‘room of distaste’ she calls it and its all a river of pink shades with a few pastels here and there.”

“That seems like both a waste of room and money,” Derek offered around another spoonful of pancake.

“Nah, she donates most after one month, only keeping some like the ‘for women only’ soaps and like. She also writes scathing letters to the company at using such cliché advertisements. She can be very scary,” Stiles said. 

“Sounds like she is a good friend to have,” Derek said.

“Yes, she very much is. Say, I enjoyed last night, want to try again sometime maybe?” Stiles asked with waggling eyebrows that made Derek snort.

“Yes, that would be good. This weekend?” Derek asked.

“Weekend is good. It’s a date!” Stiles said cheerily. 

Derek smiled at that and ate the rest of the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> those posts, u know what i am talking about, have been the inspiration. Thanks for reading. Comment and kudos please!


End file.
